the truth about the potters
by blueroses12
Summary: After the stress of being petrified Hermione's parents send her to stayy with her cousin. while their she learns some very intersting secrets about both her family and her best friends seemingly dead family.


Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter

A/n I hope you like this story it's a combo of some of the fan fiction ideas that I never wrote down.

The importance of family

Chapter one

The muggle born cousin and her friend

Hermione Granger was witch that had just completed her second year of school at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. That year she had spent a good portion of her year in the hospital wing, and so even though the summer had started a month ago she was still ecstatic she got to continue without trouble as well as the other petrified students.

Hermione was currently walking with her cousin towards the home of her cousin's friend. She had thoughts of school nagging at the back of her mind as she talked to her cousin serenity about why they were going over to her friend Hailey's house. Hermione and her parents were visiting this month of course Serenity had told most her friends that she couldn't go over to their house's that week, but Hailey had been out, and she had apparently seen something exiting and needed her help getting the story out of her parents. Serenity had explained to her how helpful it was for Hailey when she was over and how it was almost funny.

They reached Hailey's house in what Serenity commented while looking at her watch was close to record time. They walked to the door and rang the bell it was answered by a girl who Hermione guessed was Hailey it struck Hermione as odd how familiar they looked considering they never met. When Hermione walked into the house she was pleasantly surprised to see that the pictures moved around freely

Now that they were all inside the two girls walking in front of her turned and Serenity spoke "you're probably wondering why the pictures are moving"

Hermione decided it would be best to play along for a minute "yes actually I was."

As Hermione finished her sentence the other two grinned and Hailey pulled out a wand one Hermione couldn't help but know looked a lot like Harry's "well all the photos in the wizarding world do my family as well as Serenity happen to belong to the world of magic." What ever the two expected it wasn't the reply they got

"I thought as much but you must make sure with these things you know" she smiled a little and thought how much of a bad influence her friends were to her.

The two looked startled but Serenity was the first to recover "so I guess I'm not the only muggle-born in the family" Hailey by now was shaking her head she was obviously very confused a by the latest detail and a little disappointed her disappointment seemed to be caught by a woman who came from the doorway were she had been watching the scene

"Don't mind her she's always wanted to see what it's like for a muggle or muggle-born to find out about magic ever sense Serenity told her what it was like for her to find out about magic"

Hermione smiled at this several other students at Hogwarts including on of her best friends found the stories of muggle-borns hilarious Harry's was a favorite even harry who hated being in the spot light was happy to tell any one the story of that night on the cliff. "I can understand that no matter how boring my story is some are really interesting like my friend Harry's story is a favorite with every one" she was still thinking about he rightfully left the best part of the story out so as not to get Hagrid in trouble.

Hailey had perked up at the thought of the funniest story at which ever school Hermione attended "Hermione what school do you go to any way"

Hermione smiled and spoke with pride "I go to Hogwarts"

Lily looked mildly interested "what house are you in I went there to as did my husband"

Hermione smiled modestly wondering what house they had been in (this woman looked about the age Harry's parents would be he had been missing them lately) "I am in Gryffindor"

Hailey's mom smiled wider "I was in Gryffindor to along with my husband it is a great house isn't it" Hermione smiled and nodded

Hailey's mom trailed off into space a moment before she snapped back and spoke well I'll leave you three to have fun I have work to do

The three went Hailey's room serenity was the first to get to the matter at hand "okay what do you need your mom to tell you and what is the matter"

" I need her to tell me why when my aunt that I never met bumped into us at kings cross she turned all white told a skinny kid saying goodbye to some friends hurry up or something like no dinner or extra chores I couldn't tell and practically ran to get out of there so that the skinny kid that looked just like my dad had to run right past without looking at us"

Hermione looked thoughtful and her voice showed she had an idea what was going on "what did the boy look like any way" Hailey looked at Hermione deep in thought "like I said he was my dads younger clone almost he had messy black hair a slight build and the only two differences I spotted between him and my dad was his eyes were green like my mom's are and he had a scar on his head shaped like lightning"

Hermione couldn't help but gasp she described Harry perfectly and Harry had been threatened with no meals for a week at the train station needless to say he had gotten many treats from his two friends just incase they had followed through on the threat which according to Harry they had "what did this long lost aunt look like"

As Hailey perfectly described Harry's aunt and as she finished Hermione had heard enough to tell them her theory about Harry "I think I know who your talking about my friend is who you described and what you say fits perfectly with what happened at kings cross when we got off the school train"

Now that they had something like this to find out about they went to find Hailey's mom it was no longer an inosent Question of a child but a mission to find the answers to a mystery that could effect every one's happiness

they walked slowly without much courage well except for Hermione who had faced worse things then a parent that was supposed to be dead finding out she had another child out there one that thought her dead and that was just what she might be facing

A/n so how do you like the first chapter


End file.
